


Nonstop

by taylorsversion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And also like an hour before school bc why not, Boys In Love, Casual Confession, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, I Wrote This While Listening To Taylor Swift, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Slightly ooc ?? I think anyways, bc I feel like they would just do it casually, the best trope tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorsversion/pseuds/taylorsversion
Summary: How do you tell your childhood friend who also happens to be your current best friend that you like them? That’s what Tsukishima is trying to figure out.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 30





	Nonstop

Feelings have always been a complicated subject for Tsukishima. Yes, he knew how to label them most of the time, but expressing them was a completely different story. He was never good at doing that, and opening up to people was difficult, but it was even more difficult when the person for whom he had feelings for was his best friend. He sighed before being taken out of his thoughts by the person who had been occupying them. 

“Tsukki!” he heard Yamaguchi say, his tone as kind and warm as ever. “Good job at practice today.”

He fought the urge to smile at him, instead opting to give him a small nod as a form to greet the other boy. Internally, he was cussing at himself just a bit. 

“You too. Let’s go already.”

Yamaguchi simply gave him a nod and started walking besides him. It was a constant in both of their lives, and Tsukishima wouldn’t know what to do if they broke out from this order. It felt weird not having the other boy besides him. 

They walked in silence, but it wasn’t overbearing. It was comforting, for both of them if Tsukishima had to guess. He knew Yamaguchi would’ve told him by know if it was uncomfortable. 

Walking besides the slightly shorter boy was just as relaxing as it had always been. Tsukishima couldn’t imagine falling out of this order they had established long ago. Mostly, he couldn’t imagine not having the other boy besides him. That would’ve been a complete nightmare if he were being honest. 

He heard the other chuckle besides him and raised an eyebrow. Yamaguchi simply looked at him for a moment and started walking again. Tsukishima pursed his lips and followed behind him. 

“You were staring earlier.”

That shook him out of his confused state. Was he really staring at Yamaguchi? With widened eyes, he looked at the other and said, “What?”

He saw the other let out a bark of laughter, and this time, he couldn’t help but actually smile at him. It felt so right. He supposed that’s how it had always felt in moments like these. It never felt off when it was just the two of them. It never would. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Yamaguchi told him while slowing his step to fall besides Tsukishima. “You looked cute, so I’ll forgive you.”

For a moment Tsukishima wondered if Yamaguchi truly was mad at him only to realize the other was teasing. He shook his head in disbelief and lightly flicked Yamaguchi’s forehead with his fingers. The other boy looked at him, rolling his eyes before nudging his side. Against his will, a chuckle escaped his mouth. 

Yamaguchi fondly looked at him and grabbed his hand. It was a familiar touch, one that would never bother him. The other squeezed his hand for a second, and Tsukishima returned the act. 

It was nothing new for them to do this, but this time it felt different. It felt more intimate in the way lovers often did these acts. 

“Hey, Tadashi.”

Said boy looked up at him with wide eyes. He always stared in disbelief. It didn’t matter how many times he had heard it, he would always look at Tsukishima in surprise. The latter thought that was adorable. 

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

There was a brief silence for a moment which made Tsukishima wonder if he had messed. He guessed that no, he hadn’t, because Yamaguchi was still holding his hand, but he couldn’t help but worry. The silence was eating him up, and he couldn’t even look at the other boy anymore. 

“Kei...”

Now it was his turn to be surprised. Yamaguchi had a habit of calling him by that stupid yet endearing nickname that he had grown accustomed to, but hearing his first name coming from him was different. It wasn’t a different that made him want to escape from his sight, but instead a familiar different. He liked it. 

He let out a hum to let the other know he was listening. 

“I like you too. I really do.”

He turned to face the other who was giving him a warm expression. He returned it, gazing at him with a rare smile. It didn’t feel real, but he could feel the sincerity in his words. 

Out of habit, he held Yamaguchi close. He was happy right now, too happy, but he didn’t know how to express it apart from doing small actions like these. 

Yamaguchi knew that so he leaned into his embrace and started fiddling with the other’s fingers. It felt nice, the pressure of the other against his skin. It made him feel calm and safe, something he always felt around him. 

“I’m glad.”

He just heard a happy hum before feeling the other hold onto him even more. It took a moment to realize what Yamaguchi wanted, but he figured out eventually. Softly, he held the other a bit closer. He heard a soft sigh coming from the boy besides him before they kept walking in silence as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading and I apologize for any mistakes,, mainly wrote this bc tsukishima/yamaguchi is one of my comfort ships


End file.
